


Blind Dating

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Castiel, Blind Character, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The term ‘blind date’ had never been more accurate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Dating

“So, what is your favourite colour?” Dean asked in a playful way around his mouthful of greasy french fries. It was their tenth date they went on in the past month - they went to the museum while Dean awkwardly told him about the art they were looking at and ate burgers and fries in the park on a picnic blanket afterwards. Dean was more nervous than he’d like to admit, because Winchesters didn’t get nervous on dates - thank you very much. But this date was different. Dating Cas was different.  
 “Dean, I have to tell you something,” he whispered, trying to hide the giggles.    
“Tell me what Cas?”   
“Dean,” a dramatic pause and a big sigh: “I am blind.”  
Dean clutched his at his chest and gasped dramatically before breathing: “No way!”    
They both laughed and Castiel put his face in the crook of Dean’s neck, his laughter was hot against his skin and it only made Dean smile bigger.  

Of course it came as a shock for Dean that Castiel was blind when they met, the term ‘blind date’ had never been more accurate. It took some time getting used to, a lot of awkward conversations and questions he probably shouldn’t have asked. But Castiel asked him for a second date anyway - which was a goddamn miracle! Cas worked at the same law firm as Sam and was convinced his older brother and him would get along - and they did. Cas was funny and beautiful and didn’t seem to know either of those things, he liked burgers and didn’t mind watching the same movie two weeks in a row. Cas was perfect.     
  
“I like the sound of yellow, how people describe it. People always sound very happy when they talk about the colour yellow. Sunsets, sun flowers, that Coldplay song.” Castiel smiled his most beautiful smile, all gums and teeth and perfect lips.    
“Nobody likes Coldplay Cas.”    
“Shush Dean, yes they do.” Dean grumbled but Cas just kept talking. “But I like blue too. Blue sounds very calm, cold but warm at the same time. Trustworthy. A lot of good songs have the words blue in it too, but I don’t know any Coldplay songs about it so don’t worry.”   
Dean looked at him then, at his blue tie that for the past ten dates had always been backwards. And then his piercing baby blues. The bluest eyes he had ever seen. When they met Castiel had worn sunglasses to make Dean more comfortable, because people thought his staring was creepy. And although Cas looked hot in his aviator glasses, that stare was one of the best things about him. He always seemed to look at Dean adorably, like he was staring straight into his soul.  So yeah, maybe he was a little bit in love with the blue eyed man that even though he was blind could still unnoticeably steal french fries of his plate.    
  
“Yeah, I kinda love blue too.” Dean said, before kissing his cheek softly.


End file.
